gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cut Throat Business
Cut Throat Business is the final mission for Madd Dogg in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by him from his mansion at the Mulholland district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Carl Johnson arrives at the mansion to find Madd Dogg back in the studio and ready to make his comeback. On TV, rival rapper OG Loc is holding a press conference and music video shoot. After listening carefully Madd Dogg realizes that the rhymes by OG Loc are actually from his rhymebook, which was stolen by Carl for OG Loc a long time ago. Carl and Dogg both agree to drop-in unannounced and make a "cameo appearance" in the middle of Loc's video. As the two arrive at the shoot, OG Loc is being interviewed. When he sees the two, Loc attempts to escape in a Vortex. Carl and Dogg take the two other hovercrafts and give chase. In Verona Beach, Loc gets off his Vortex and switches to a go-kart. Carl and Madd Dogg again take the two other Go-Karts and continue chasing Loc through Los Santos. The chase comes to an end as Loc attempts to escape into the Blastin' Fools Records headquarters in Rodeo. Madd Dogg and Carl confront Loc, who initially denies the theft but then attempts to buy their silence. Jimmy Silverman, one of the executives of the record company, overhears the conversation and offers to sign Madd Dogg to the record label and sue Loc. Loc is sent to go get them all some lunch; his career is now finished. Madd Dogg takes back his rhymebook. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Madd Dogg to the video shoot *OG Loc's making a run for it, don't let him get away *Chase after OG Loc don't lose him Rewards The player is rewarded with respect upon completing this mission. If the mission Grove 4 Life for Sweet Johnson has been done, the next mission Riot will be unlocked, triggering the endgame portion of GTA San Andreas. Also, there will now be Vortex and Kart spawn points. Trivia *While you are chasing OG Loc, if you are far behind him, he'll drive slower; while being really close to him will make him drive faster, indicating that there is no way to get in front of him. *The BF Injection you get in this mission has a unique colour red and black. You can save it by failing the mission. *The Vortex that you and Madd Dogg obtained is unique shade colour. You can save it by failing the mission. *The walkway where Loc swaps vehicles is the same place where Madd Dogg's old manager is killed. *The early part of this mission takes CJ into Flint County. Although Carl is free to continue roaming the state after this point, this is the final mission that will take Carl outside Los Santos proper. *The groove music playing in the opening of the cutscene is exactly the same one used for the Max Heat TV commercial in Max Payne 2. *An easier way to chase OG Loc is with a car, if someone finds controlling the Kart difficult. *It is possible to kill OG Loc through drive-bys from the side on his boat. (the bullets automatically hit his Vortex even if you're not directly positioned on his side) That will, however, cause the mission to fail. *Madd Dogg will drown if the player drives the car into the water. Gallery CutThroatBusiness-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson chasing OG Loc in a Vortex across Santa Maria Beach CutThroatBusiness-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson chasing OG Loc in a Kart through Vinewood CutThroatBusiness-GTASA4.jpg|Carl Johnson and Madd Dogg confronting OG Loc at Blastin' Fools Records Video Walkthrough de:Cut Throat Business es:Cut Throat Business pl:Ostra rywalizacja Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions